ninjagospinjitzumastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 9: Hunted
Ninjago's ninth season, subtitled Hunted premiered August 11, 2018 and concluded on August 25, 2018. The Ninja and Wu are the focus characters. Garmadon serves as one of the two main antagonists as well as the intro reader. Iron Baron serves as the other main antagonist. The Sons of Garmadon and Dragon Hunters serve as the seasons villainous faction. The Golden Dragon Master serves as the mascot character. It is the second part to the Oni and Dragon Trilogy. Official Synopsis While Lloyd and Nya resist Emperor Garmadon's oppressive hold on Ninjago City, Young Wu and the rest of the Ninja are stranded in a barbaric realm where fierce dragons are being hunted down by Iron Baron and his gang of Dragon Hunters. Lloyd must endure in NINJAGO City, the others need to find the fabled Dragon Armor if they ever hope to get back home to stop Emperor Garmadon once and for all. Cast Main Cast * Cole - Kirby Morrow * Jay - Michael Adamthwaite * Kai - Vincent Tong * Wu/Neuro - Madyx Whiteway, Paul Dobson * Zane - Brent Miller * Dareth - Alan Marriott * Lloyd - Sam Vincent * Misako - Kathleen Barr * Mistaké - Tabitha St. Germain * Nya - Kelly Metzger * Paleman - Kirby Morrow * P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward * Skylor - Heather Doerksen * Chopper Maroon - Sam Vincent * Garmadon - Mark Oliver * Harumi - Britt McKillip * Killow - Garry Chalk * Luke Cunningham - Michael Adamthwaite * Mohawk - Vincent Tong * Mr. E - Brent Miller * Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara * Daddy No Legs/Tox - Ian James Corlett * Faith: Heavy Metal - Kathleen Barr * Iron Baron - Brian Drummond * Jet Jack - Rhona Rees * Muzzle - Brent Miller * Skullbreaker - Michael Adamthwaite Guest Cast * Griffin Turner - Doron Bell Jr. * Karlof/Chew Toy - Scott McNeil * Young Garmadon - Kai Emmett * Arkade/Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan * Ronin - Brian Dobson * Shade - Andrew Francis Episodes Sets Flyers * 70644 Golden Dragon Master * 70645 Cole - Dragon Master * 70646 Jay - Dragon Master * 70647 Kai - Dragon Master * 70648 Zane - Dragon Master Main''' Sets''' * 70650 Destiny's Wing * 70651 Throne Room Showdown * 70652 Stormbringer * 70653 Firstbourne * 70654 Dieselnaut * 70655 The Dragon Pit * 70658 Oni Titan Trivia * It is the last season to be written by the Hagamen brothers. ** Although they helped with the development of season 10, they were not the lead writers * The season picks up a week after Sons of Garmadon * It is the third season to have two main villains succeeding Season 2 and Season 7 ** It is also the second season to have two villainous factions succeeding Season 2 *It is currently the last season to consist of ten episodes. *It's the first season to have two different stories at the same time *It is also the first season to re-use the previous seasons villain and villainous faction, the Sons of Garmadon and Harumi *It's the first season to feature Wu as the mascot character for the sets *It is the first season since Season 7 to feature Ronin **Ronin appeared in a photo on the Bounty *It is the first season since Season 2 to feature Dareth in the main cast **It is also the first time Dareth has appeared in every episode of one season *This season developed characters such as, Skylor, Dareth and Mistaké. **It is also the first time Mistaké appeared in a season, since Season 4. Focus Characters The Hagamen brothers confirmed the season to be a 'team season' with no true focus. However some characters play much larger roles. * Wu is focused on the most this season, despite the season being based on all 7 main characters (Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, Lloyd, Nya and Wu) Wu gets the most development this season. ** He is focused on in Episode 79 and Episodes 91, 92 and 93. * Faith was a major character this season. ** Like, Mistaké she was focused on also in Episode 90. * Kai was a major character this season. ** His relationship with the dragons is a key part of Episode 88. ** His relationship with Wu in Episode 91 is important. ** He is focused on in Episode 86. * Jay played a much larger role this season. ** He was the focus of Episode 88. ** His past with Master Wu was revealed. * Cole played a major role this season, being a moral guide to Master Wu. ** He didn't get a focus episode but he got focus moments such as his wisdom or 'borrowed wisdom' that he gives Wu. * Lloyd played a large role this season, not as heavy as the previous season though. ** His relationship with Garmadon was key factor in the Ninjago storyline. ** He is focused on in Episodes 87 and 94. * Nya and Zane played a minor roles this season. * Dareth played a big role this season. ** He did not have a focus episode but his brown power was an important part of Episode 88 and 89. * P.I.X.A.L. played a mediocre role this season. * Skylor played a huge role this season, her power was vital to stop the colossus. ** She was a minor character in Episode 83 and 84 due to Garmadon's power. * Mistaké played a larger role this season than previous ones. ** Her Oni Heritage was a key storyline. ** She was focused on in Episode 90. * Misako played a larger role than last season. * The Elemental Masters returned this season. * Ronin made cameos in Episodes 85, 90 and 94. * The Police Commissioner made cameo's in Episodes 85, 90 and 94 also. * The Postman made cameos in Episodes 87 and 94. * Gayle Gossip and Vinny make a cameo in Episode 94. * The First Spinjitzu Master is important this season. ** He makes an appearance in Episode 89. Antagonists * Garmadon is one of the two main antagonists this season * Iron Baron is the other main antagonist * Heavy Metal and Harumi served as the secondary antagonist until Faith's redemption where Harumi was the sole secondary antagonist * The Dragon Hunters serve as one of the two villainous factions until their redemption when it become only one villainous faction * The Sons of Garmadon serve as the other villainous faction